


In My Dreams

by 52Dreamer52



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Dreams, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Love at First Sight, Surprise Party, Sycamore Tree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/52Dreamer52/pseuds/52Dreamer52
Summary: It's Levy's birthday party, and Lucy meets a man there who tells her that seeing her was love at first sight. Struggling to believe that after so many love mishaps of her own, what happens when he comes to her in her dreams?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. In My Dreams

Lucy Hearfilia was 25 years old and a kindergarten teacher, and right now, she was busying herself with putting on makeup. 

She rarely went out, normally only going when her friends would go out too. What could she say? She was a kindergarten teacher for goodness’ sake! She wasn’t one for partying all night, and don’t even get her started with drinking. If you gave her the option of going out to a crazy party for a million dollars and staying home...well she’d probably go to the party. The point was, she just wasn’t one for going out. Tonight was a special occasion, though.

It was her best friend’s birthday, and she had a party to go to. She couldn’t possibly miss it! 

Granted, Levy Mcgarden didn’t know about this party yet. Her boyfriend spent hours of his free time planning this party. There were many days where she remembered bags under his eyes at the planning meetings he had set up. Lucy had a feeling it was from keeping it a secret from the girl rather than the actual planning. 

This was their first birthday party as a couple, and it looked like he was trying an attempt at a grand gesture for her. He wasn’t much of the romantic type from what Levy had told her. Who would have thought the dark-haired, brooding guy could be so sweet? Lucy couldn’t stop jumping up and down with excitement. She was planning on recording Levy’s reaction when she got there. _I can just imagine her surprised face already!_ she thought.

Lucy was wearing tight-fitting jeans that were blue in color. She had on a red, off-the-shoulder top that ruffled out at the ends of the shirt and sleeves. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail that was slightly lower than a high ponytail would have been. The few strands she had loose in the front of her face were curled, and the black heels she adorned finished off her look.

She quickly finished up her make-up with a little bit of red lipstick, taking one last look in her full-length mirror, and went off to the party. The whole ride she was smiling all the way through.

* * *

“Surprise!” everyone shouted, jumping up from their crouched hiding spots behind tables and chairs. Lucy couldn’t believe how many people fit in this backyard. 

Levy gasped loudly. “I-I…” she stuttered, putting a hand to her mouth.

For a moment Lucy thought she was acting. She was extremely intelligent after all; it wouldn’t have surprised her if Levy had figured out their plans.

“Gajeel was the one to plan all this,” a person in the crowd commented. Lucy moved her phone’s camera to behind her.

“Yeah!” another one shouted. “Who would have thought he was actually capable of doing something that isn’t stupid!”

“Hey!” Gajeel roared.

Laughter flowed throughout the crowd of people in front of Levy.

Tears could be seen poking the corner of Levy’s eyes. “Thank you guys so much!” After giving a really tight hug to her boyfriend beside her, she went to hug as many people she could at once.

Lucy smiled, knowing full well that the tears meant she was truly surprised (She was so glad she could catch it all on camera!). Happiness flooded her veins. She could feel that this night was going to be amazing.

“Let’s get this party started!” she heard someone cry.

Whoops and holler followed after, people clinking their glasses of beer and champagne together. No one even cared when some of their drinks spilled on the ground.

Lucy gave out a boisterous laugh with an ear-splitting grin on her face. All the people surrounding her seemed to have a skip in their step, just as energetic and excited as herself. It was one of the many reasons she liked going out with her friends; people always had a good time no matter what.

Sighing, Lucy went to find a place to sit. She knew Levy would be busy with Gajeel. He had done so much for the party— _paid_ for so much of the party—that he deserved all the attention of the birthday girl. She couldn’t complain even if she wanted to. She could only imagine how Jet and Droy felt. An image of them pouting and trying to catch Levy’s attention came into her mind. She giggled at her thoughts.

As she admired the party, Lucy took a sip of her drink. The sweet taste of her favorite champagne was pleasant on her tongue. She was so glad Levy happened to have the same taste as her. 

Fairy Lights were strung all around the backyard, giving off a warm glow to their surroundings. Each table held centerpieces that consisted of a small vase covered in white satin. They held beautiful bluebell flowers and sparkly silver rods with silver beads sticking out in all random places. A single white tulip was in each vase as well. It looked beautiful with the simple white table clothes in Lucy’s opinion. She could spot a few fireflies flying in the air, lighting up the party even more. All Lucy could think about was how great a job Gajeel had done. Still, she had the sneaking suspicion Juvia had helped him a little.

There were people scattered all throughout the yard. Some were talking in loud voices, caring little of who could hear, while others took it upon themselves to dance to the music that was slightly louder than the voices of the people talking. Roars of laughter followed through many of the groups there. 

The chaotic and loud people didn’t seem to match the peaceful and serene scenery. It was chaos; a mess! Yet, somehow, it all fit perfectly together.

As she continued to glance around the party, a mop of pink hair quickly caught her eye. The hair was going every which way, and she wondered if the person the hair belonged to was just as rambunctious as his hair. She glanced at his face; he was looking around at the party the same as she was. From what she could see from his side profile, he had a strong jawline. His nose was slightly upturned, a button nose, surely. There was a small grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. Her eyes traveled downwards, eying his physique. It didn’t take a no-brainer to tell that he was well built. To say the least, he was hot. 

When she trailed her eyes back up to look at his eyes, she found that they were already looking at her. Dark eyes pulled her in like a black hole. Any other person would have quickly looked away after being caught staring, but she couldn't bring herself to turn her head. She wondered if it might have been because his hair was her favorite color.

Her cheeks felt warm and she didn’t think it was from the late summer air. The next thing she knew, he was coming over to her. The smolder on his face was clear as day. Her heart was beating quickly and her palms felt warm and sweaty. The air felt like it was thinning, but she knew she was outside. God, she wished that things could be going in slow motion. Maybe then, she could calm herself down. At least the cold beverage in her hand gave her a little solace.

When the pink-haired man finally reached her, he held something in front of her. She grabbed it with her empty hand without even looking at what it was, still not able to break the eye contact they held. How long had it been since she blinked? After what seemed like an eternity, she blinked once. Then twice. She looked down at what was a napkin in her hand. There were numbers scrawled on the napkin; A phone number. Her brows furrowed. She looked back up at him, napkin still in hand, and asked, “What’s this?”

He gave her a toothy grin, and Lucy felt like her breath had been stolen at that moment. “You know that love at first sight stuff people talk about? How as soon as your eyes land on someone, you just fall in love?” Somehow, he was able to grin bigger. “Well, you just helped me learn that it’s real.” 

Lucy felt her cheeks warm even more than before. She didn’t even get a chance to respond back before he left, probably hearing his name being called by one of his friends at the party. Lucy didn’t catch his name, though that thought also slipped by her while she was busy thinking about just who this man was...how ironic.

When he said all those words, Lucy wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe him so badly it hurt. She wasn’t sure if she could love again—wasn’t even sure if she knew how. Memories of her past relationships began to resurface.

Any time Lucy had tried to date someone, any time she ever fell for someone, they always turned out to be complete assholes who thought breaking her heart was a good idea. Newsflash, it wasn’t. After Lucy’s friends found out what happened, they all went straight to his home to attack him, and maybe steal a few of his things, but that was besides that point.

She couldn’t guarantee that this random guy who walked up to her wouldn’t be like the ones before. What if that was just a stupid pick up line he used on every girl he saw? More than that, how could he possibly love her “at first sight?” She’d been hurt so many times before she didn’t know if she could ever be with someone without getting hurt. Loving was a risk, and she was having a hard time convincing herself that the risk was worth it.

Still, there was a part of her that couldn’t help but feel like maybe she should take the risk. This all was beginning to frustrate her. She’d just let fate take its course. Maybe he was right, and it _was_ love at first sight. How desperately she wanted him to be right. There, it was settled. She would just wait for the morning. 

Her dreams had always helped her make decisions in her life before anyways, no matter how crazy it sounds, and her dreams always ended up being right. So, she supposed, her dreams could help her this time too. She’d see if he would appear in her dreams.

Smiling, she gulped down the rest of her drink and set her cup down on the table, pocketing the napkin he gave her. She went to hang out with Levy, thinking Gajeel had had enough Levy-time for himself by now. She told herself she felt the night was going to be amazing, and she was going to guarantee that it was.

* * *

As she drove back to her apartment, the smile on her face never faded. She continuously tried biting her lip to keep the smile down, but it never worked. Each time, a small laugh would fall from her lips and she’d just keep smiling. She swore that if anyone saw her, they would think she’s insane. 

Throughout the rest of Levy’s party, she never bumped into the pink-haired man again, even by accident, but they constantly made eye contact. Anytime their eyes did meet, he would give her that smile that made her heart flutter. Compared to having butterflies in her stomach, butterflies in your heart were much more severe. She had to happily sigh each time she felt them.

He seemed like a funny person from what she’d seen, somehow always being able to make her laugh from afar. She wondered if he was doing it on purpose. She just couldn’t stop thinking about him!

Fighting back another smile, it dawned on her that she didn’t even know his name. Goodness, if she didn’t know his name, how on earth could she possibly be feeling the way she did? How could she feel so—so light! 

At the next red light, she took out the napkin he had given her. “Name, name, name,” she mumbled to herself. To no avail, it wasn’t on the napkin.

She sighed and leaned her head back on the headrest for as long as the red light would allow. She was thinking of the promise she made to herself in her last year of college.

Lucy promised herself that she would never trust someone with her heart ever again. Loving people was like willingly signing a contract that promised nothing but pain, and she wasn’t trying to do that. For 4 years, she was able to keep that promise. No matter how handsome any man who approached her was, she always declined. 

What was so special about this one man that made her break her own promise. An image of his smile flashed in her mind and her cheeks flushed. “What am I feeling?” she muttered to herself. His words came into her mind, but she shook her head. “Love at first sight can’t be real…”

A honk from behind her alerted her of the green light that had been there for a good five seconds. Pressing on the gas pedal, she continued towards her home.

Arriving at her studio apartment she walked to her bedroom slowly, eyes heavy with the need for sleep. She kicked off her high-heeled shoes while simultaneously pulling her hair out of the ponytail it was in. Sleep wanted to consume her so badly, but she couldn’t give in just yet.

She headed to the bathroom to clean her face of all the make-up it had. She tied up her hair in a ponytail looser than the one she wore to Levy’s birthday party as she held her toothbrush in her mouth.

Once finished with the restroom, she groggily changed into a pair of shorts and an oversized tee she got back in high school for a club she was in. She wasn’t sure how she got to her bed, legs feeling too heavy to even walk, but, as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light, the napkin laying on the dresser next to her bed.

* * *

Lucy didn’t know she was dreaming at first, things slightly hazy. She almost thought she was drunk, but that wouldn’t explain how she ended up in a wonderfully beautiful field, surrounded by trees and colorful flowers. She closed her eyes as she inhaled the fresh air around her. Even if she was drunk, she didn’t care, because, wherever she was, it was wonderful. The man from the party came to her mind...maybe he would turn up here too. She could wait.

A small smile graced her lips when a gust of wind flew by, ruffling her hair.

She looked down at herself to find that she was wearing what looked to be a light-blue sundress. It was cute, she thought. She decided that sitting down on the grass would be a good idea. She leaned on her hands and tilted her head back.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat that way, but when she opened her eyes again, the pink-haired man from Levy’s party was in front of her. She gasped. “It’s you,” she said, her voice just slightly above a whisper.

She couldn’t believe he was in front of her.

He gave her that same crooked smile from the party, and her heart fluttered. “Hey. I’ve been waiting for you for a while now.”

“Yeah, me too,” Lucy said. She was breathless.

He looked up at the sky, hands in his pockets. “It’s real nice here, huh,” he said.

“Yeah, it is.” She was still staring up at him unblinking.

The pinkette laughed as he brushed a hand through his hair flopping in the wind. All Lucy could think about was how radiant he looked. “You still can’t believe I’m here can you?” he asked.

Finally, Lucy blinked. She looked down at her lap with an embarrassed smile. “No...no I can’t.”

He laughed again, “I thought so.” A pause, then, “Hey, Lucy?” he called.

She looked back up at him, “Yeah?”

He smiled. “Wake up,” he whispered.

Her eyes flew open. 

The dream that she had the night before didn’t resurface into her mind for a while. More specifically, it didn’t resurface until she was in the middle of brushing her teeth. And when it didn’t resurface, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Her jaw went slack, and the toothbrush fell from her mouth and into the sink. She took in a breath. “Oh, God,” she exhaled, voice muffled by the foamy toothpaste.

Finishing her teeth-brushing at lightning speed, she went back into her room, with a hand to her forehead. She laughed in disbelief. “I _actually_ dreamed about him…”

A smile slowly found its way onto her face, and she laughed again and sighed.

She went to her dresser, grabbing her phone in one hand and the napkin from the night before in the other. She dialed the number, hands slightly shaky. The phone began to ring, and she brought it up to her ear. 

“Hello?” she heard him say.

She took a shaky breath, “Love at first sight you said?”

There was a pause, and then his laughter filled her ears. “Yeah. Yeah, it was definitely love at first sight.”

Her heart warmed at his words, and she let it. “Then, hi. My name’s Lucy.”

“Lucy…” he said. “Hi, I’m Natsu, and I love you.” She could just imagine how grand his smile was at that moment, and maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but she thought she could actually hear the love he had for her in his voice.

And after many years together, she would later come to the realization that she wasn’t hearing the love he had for her at all; she would find that it had always been there, since the moment he saw her.


	2. Sakura Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Levy’s birthday party, Lucy is finally going on a date with Natsu. She spent quite a bit of her week texting and calling him, but she still has more to learn about him, so they go out on a date and talk, reveling in a feeling they’re still trying to figure out themselves.

“You met him at my birthday party?” Levy asked.

“I know! How could I not notice him before?” Lucy exclaimed, smiling widely. She was currently looking through her closet for something to wear. “You would think I’d notice someone with  _ pink _ hair.”

She couldn’t remember seeing someone so vibrant, literally and figuratively, during those meetings Gajeel hosted or ever. Even if she had simply seen him at a coffee shop, she knew he still would have caught her attention. Hell, she could be deaf and blind and still find her way to him. Fate maybe?

“And you have a date with him this afternoon.”

“Yup.”

“I mean, I’m happy for you, Lu, but are you sure you can trust him?”

Lucy’s smile waned. Trust. It was the foundation of any relationship, and, in her case, the reason most of Lucy’s ended. She didn’t stop approaching guys for no reason.

But he was different, she told herself. He was funny and kind and smart and goofy and... so far, he’s made her inexplicably happy. She smiled. “Yeah, I can trust him, Levy. I believe he’s a good guy.”

“Right, ‘good guy,’” Levy muttered. She sighed. “I just don’t want you to get hurt like those other times.”

“Ah ha!” Lucy shouted, holding up the light pink summer dress she had been searching for, although some would debate that it was more champagne than pink. It had spaghetti straps and was cinched just above the waist, flowing down to the middle of her thigh. The small v-neck on the dress showed just enough skin for Lucy to be comfortable; she might have loved that the most.

She turned back to Levy, who was sitting on her bed. She understood where she was coming from. If Lucy was in the same position as Levy, then she would be just as hesitant. “But I saw him in my dreams! You know how much I can trust those.” She showed Levy the dress. “You think it’s a good pick?”

Levy gave her a small smile. “Yeah, I think that’s the right choice.” She laid back onto Lucy’s bed and sighed again. “If you can trust your dreams, then I’m sure I can trust them too. Just make sure you let me talk to him before you leave.”

Lucy laughed as she began to change. She already had her shoes chosen, brown sandals with a slight heel, and that’s why she needed that specific dress. It went perfect with those shoes. Another reason to love the dress. “Sorry, but I’m actually meeting him somewhere. He isn’t picking me up,” she said.

“Lucyyyyy,” Levy groaned. “Don’t tell me he suggested you meet up. Is he really not going to pick you up?”

Lucy laughed again, finding Levy’s complaining oh, so humorous. “No, he didn’t, I did. Quit trying to find reasons for me not to go!” she joked. She paused as her tone became serious. “I know I don’t know a lot about him,” she started, “and he doesn’t really know much about me either—I mean, we’ve only known each other a week—but if he’s willing to let me get to know him, then I’ll gladly let him take some of my time to get to know me.” She smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in her dress. “How do I look?” she asked, holding her arms out.

Levy sat up and grinned. “Natsu isn't going to know what hit him.”

As Lucy began to approach Magnolia Park, that was when she became jittery. Using nervous to describe her would be an understatement. It wasn’t her first date, but it sure felt like it. The most romantic thing to happen to Lucy in the last four years of her life was when one of her students kissed her on the cheek. She didn’t even want to venture towards the topic of her old lovers (if you could even call them that).

Whenever she thought she'd found love, she always ended up wanting... _ more.  _ Okay, fine, maybe it was because the guys she always ended up being interested in were douchebags, but still.

When it came down to it, she thought it might have been that there wasn’t The Spark. She hadn’t ever felt The Spark herself, but she had seen it. 

Like with her friend, Levy, for example. Whenever Levy and Gajeel stared into each other’s eyes, it was like sparkles and rainbows and butterflies were surrounding them. It was magical... 

Meeting Natsu was the closest thing Lucy ever felt to The Spark if she thought back on it. Like sparkles and rainbows and butterflies. She smiled their meeting came into her hind, ultimately leading to her thoughts on the dream she had that night, too. That was pretty magical too.

The more she thought about him, the more she realized just how different he was from everyone else. Forget thinking about him, just having talked to him on the phone this past week had convinced her even more how different he was. He made her heart flutter with the littlest of things he would say. She doubted even knew how he made her feel. He made her want to know anything and everything about him. 

That’s why, despite all the nerves, she was excited for today. She would get to just  _ know _ him. There wouldn’t be any, “Hey, how’s the weather today?” They would just get to know each other. She liked him for that; he never made conversation boring. It was quite the opposite, actually. There was always something he had to tell her, and she never complained.

She didn’t know for sure, but she thought he felt the same. Most of the time, she would talk to him about what one of her kids did in class. When she did tell him these stories, he would never be able to stop laughing. He always asked questions with genuine curiosity. She had a feeling he would get along just fine with her kindergarteners. He probably gets along with all types of kids.

Lucy didn’t know just how right her suspicions were until she saw Natsu playing with some little kids near the giant sakura tree she told him to meet her under. The kids were chasing him around, trying to catch him in some sort of game of tag. A huge grin sported Natsu’s face as he dodged another kid that was about to catch him, only to fall on the grass laughing. He didn’t wear anything too fancy, sporting a pair of jeans and a simple black shirt (One that fit him quite nicely, Lucy might add...). He looked so...free.

He must have felt her staring because he lifted his head in her direction and, somehow, his grin grew wider. “Lucy!” he shouted, waving his hand in a “come over here” motion.

She sent him a smile and began walking towards him. The way her heart skipped didn't slip by her. "You seem to be having fun," she said as she reached him. 

He chuckled at her comment, and Lucy noticed how Natsu seemed to laugh with his whole body as his shoulders shook. She smiled.

“Of course I was!” he said, getting up to face her while he dusted grass off himself. He shrugged his shoulders. “I saw them playing, and I wanted to play too.”

She brought a hand to her mouth and giggled. “Of course you did,” she said, mimicking the words he said before. 

Before she had a chance to ask Natsu if he was ready to head off, one of the kids he was running around with approached them. “Natsu! Natsu!” they shouted, pulling on his arm. “Come on we wanna play more!” Lucy turned her attention to the little boy. He looked like he was about seven, eight at most, disheveled hair haphazardly thrown around here and there from his running. That was only a few years older than her students, she thought yet they already looked so much older. She could barely remember being that young herself.

Natsu crouched down a little to face the boy. “Sorry bud,” he said, “I gotta go do somethin’ else now. Go race your friends! I know you can beat ‘em.”

“Aww…” the boy pouted, but after a moment, a determined look shone on his face. “Fine, but just you watch, I’m going to leave him in the dust!”

“Alright!” High-fiving the boy, Natsu stood up straight again. Turning back to Lucy, he asked, “Mind if we stayed to watch for a sec?”

With the interaction she just saw now, how could she refuse? “Go ahead, we can sit under the tree.”

Grinning, Natsu said, “Awesome.” He grabbed ahold of her hand, Lucy reveling in the warm feeling, and brought them to sit under the sakura tree. As Lucy looked up at the tree, she almost wished for it to be spring again, if only to see the cherry blossoms blooming again. But as she stared at Natsu cheering on the running kid, she didn’t mind so much.

“Oh, God,  _ please!  _ I can’t take it!” Lucy cried, desperately trying to catch her breath and stop her laughter. She clutched her sides as they began to hurt. 

She never knew she could laugh as hard as she did then, not until Natsu started talking about when he somehow _set his pants_ _on fire_ in 2nd grade. At first, she was shocked, asking if he was okay after, but when he told her he took his pants off in front of the whole class, that was when she burst out laughing. Of all the things that could have happened to him, how was it that?

“It’s not that funny,” he said, but when Lucy looked up to his face, she saw a small tint of red staining them, and she just laughed harder. 

When she finally got a hold of her breathing, she told him, “You know, you’re a lot dorkier than the suave man I remember from Levy’s party.”

“Oh?” he said as they continued with their walk around the town.

“Yeah! But, I think this is okay because now I can actually talk to you.” She moved her hand to put a lock of hair behind her ear.

Natsu chuckled. “I don’t normally approach people like that…” He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, I was drawn to you. Not just because you were staring at me, of course,” he said, nudging Lucy in the shoulder playfully.

It was now Lucy’s turn to blush as she brought her hands up to her face. “You noticed that?” she asked, peaking at him between her fingers.

“Of course not,” he said, every word bleeding with sarcasm, but he smiled down at her, letting her know that he was only joking.

She noticed Natsu liked to be funny, even when he wasn’t trying. She noticed that at Levy’s Birthday party, too.

She giggled lightly, sighing after. It wasn’t that lively a day for it being a Saturday. She expected children running around and people out and about for brunch.

“I have a question for you,” Natsu said, making Lucy turn her head in his direction, but she turned her head forward again. She tended to forget how handsome he really was when she wasn’t looking at him.

“Uh, huh?” She took one more quick glance at him, noticing the slight quirk in his lips, before turning her attention forward again.

“Okay, describe your world to me.”

“My world?”

“Yeah! I want to see the world the way you see it, even if it’s just for a second. Tell me what the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen was. Tell me how simple things look to you, tell me what you love more than anything.”

_ You _ , she thought, quickly pushing away her inner thoughts to answer him. “Umm...I don’t know.”

He gave her a look that said, “Come on…” and so she said, “Okay, okay, let me think…”

In reality, Lucy hadn’t really been to many places and hadn’t seen many things. She’d seen flowers in front of people’s houses, dogs being walked in the park, and designer dresses in front of expensive stores that she couldn’t afford on her own. Just simple things that any other human has seen.

Then, she remembered one night in her college career where she went camping with Levy and a couple of her other friends. She didn’t mean to wake up in the middle of the night, but with a nightmare that woke her with a heartbreaking startle, she couldn’t help it. A small smile pulled at her lips as she remembered the stars that night.“The most beautiful thing I’ve seen was the sky one night.” She sighed, “Oh, if you saw the  _ stars _ that night, Natsu! You would have thought you were in a whole other universe!” She chuckled. “I should have been afraid of the dark that night, but with the stars being as bright as they were, I just couldn’t bring myself to feel fear.” She brought her heads to her heart, swaying side to side as they continued walking to nowhere.

Maybe if she had been looking at him, she would have noticed his love-struck gaze as he stared at her. Maybe if her hand was on his chest, she would have felt the way his heart skipped a beat, but she looked ahead with a broad grin.

Natsu shifted his gaze away from her when he realized he was staring and cleared his throat. “And what simple things, how do you see them?”

Lucy groaned. “I can’t be the only one answering questions! You have to answer your first question too!”

“But that one’s easy! I’d just say fire!”

“So you were admiring fire when you set your pants on fire?”

Natsu gasped dramatically, holding a hand to his heart as if it were in pain. “How  _ dare  _ you!” 

She would have thought she actually offended him if it weren’t for the corners of his mouth being pulled upwards, so she laughed, finding his antics amusing.

Natsu smirked at Lucy before sighing. “So maybe I was admiring it, but can you blame me?” he said. “It’s entrancing, almost like it’s doin' a dance or something.” He glanced at Lucy, noticing she was her brows scrunched together. He smiled, knowing she was listening to him. “So, are you gonna answer my other questions now.”

Lucy hummed, putting a finger to her chin like she actually had to think about her answer. “Mmm...I guess. Let’s see, you asked me how I see simple things?”

“Yup. And what you love more than anything in the world.”

“Okay, well...I guess I tend to notice smaller details in simple things. Like the patterns in a window or the way something shines. As for something I love more than anything else in the world...I don’t think I know that yet.”

He stopped walking, forcing Lucy to stop beside him. “Well, I guess we’ll have to find something for you to love then, won’t we?”

Natsu was looking into Lucy’s eyes, and in the summer sun, Lucy couldn’t help but note how green his eyes actually were despite their dark appearance. There was a little hint of a sparkle in his eyes too, but she couldn’t tell why.  _ Pretty,  _ she thought.

“I guess we will.” 

Lucy looked down at her feet as she smiled. She thought she might have just found something she would end up loving more than anything in the world, but he didn’t have to know that, not yet at least. “So...what’s your favorite color?” she asked. “I really like pink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp* A second part? Honestly I can't believe it either, but I loved In My Dreams, so I wanted a sequel. If no one could tell, this is based off of another song, one by Ruth B called Sycamore Tree. I genuinely don't know if I'm going to write a third chapter or not. I think this turned out okay, and some would say it ended abruptly, but I kinda liked how it ended. Anyways, that's all. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> So...this was inspired by the song "In My Dreams" by Ruth B. Took me about three days to write this...I like it though! I really like how it turned out. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot of mine! Thanks for reading.
> 
> September 01, 2020: So, I decided to write a second chapter for this, no longer making this a one-shot. I don't know when I'm gonna post the next chapter, but I'll try to get it done this week if anyone was interested in knowing.


End file.
